


Enjoy the silence

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Совсем не детективная история о том, как приручить героя
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 12





	Enjoy the silence

Задумавшись, Цукишима и не заметил, как едва не продырявил страницу: посреди пустой строчки теперь красовалась жирная черная клякса. Он украдкой посмотрел на сосредоточенного Кагеяму и отложил ручку.

Это был его секретный ежедневник. Сокровище в солидной черной обложке, куда никому не позволено было заглядывать. Обычно он писал в нем чаще, но вот уже который месяц в городе царило подозрительное затишье, и Цукишиме нечего было добавить к короткой последней сводке и вклеенной размытой фотографии со следом силуэта в черном костюме. Фотографий в ежедневнике было мало: как бы он ни старался, на снимках выходили только засвеченные пятна, так что и фотографиями это можно было назвать только с натяжкой.

В отличие от Штатов, в Японии супергерои так и не снискали популярности. Нишу давно и плотно занимали Девочки-волшебницы, и привычные к рюшам и очаровательным матроскам фанаты ничего и слышать не хотели о спандексе. По какой-то странной генетической лотерее сверхспособности на архипелаге в девяноста девяти процентах случаев были сцеплены с женским полом. Так что Герой был не просто выдающимся – он был большим исключением из всех правил. И то, что о нем почти никто не знал, вызывало справедливую досаду. Герой заслужил признание, но, кажется, совсем его не искал: у него даже не было супергеройского имени, а его костюм вызывал у Цукишимы нервный тик.

Кем бы он ни был, Герой явно хотел и дальше оставаться в тени. Цукишиму такое положение дел категорически не устраивало. У него было не так много серьезных увлечений, но если уж что-то интересовало его по-настоящему, он подходил к делу со всей скрупулезной страстью, на которую был способен. Он хотел раскрыть тайну личности Героя – исключительно для себя – и не сомневался, что сделает это.  
Однако тот совсем исчез из поля зрения, и это начинало беспокоить. От догадок кружилась голова, и Цукишима захлопнул ежедневник.

― Ты закончил? ― спросил он, глядя на взъерошенного Кагеяму.

Тот сегодня был непривычно сонным. Настолько, что и тренировка не вернула ему бодрости. Он клевал носом, и даже Хината закончил раньше него, хотя обычно они справлялись почти одновременно – и намного быстрее, несмотря на препирания.

― Да, ― кивнул Кагеяма и протянул свой вдоль и поперек исчерканный лист.

Тейп на его пальцах весь испачкался в чернилах. Кагеяма редко уставал настолько, что забывал о руках, тщательный уход за которыми даже в мелочах стал его привычкой.

На улице давно стемнело, и Цукишиме не хотелось тратить время еще и на проверку. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы предсказать результат, а они и без того задержались. Спрятав лист в святая святых, – между страниц ежедневника, он засобирался домой, иногда обеспокоенно поглядывая на Кагеяму.

― И у королей бывают плохие дни? ― спросил он наконец, пряча волнение за дежурной колкостью.

Кагеяма слегка нахмурился и, проигнорировав его, небрежно забросил на плечо сумку, но уходить не спешил. Он стоял, тяжело привалившись плечом к шкафчику, и лениво наблюдал за Цукишимой из-под полуопущенных век.

― Поторопись.  
― С чего бы это? ― с легким раздражением спросил Цукишима.

Он тратил время, чтобы вбить в эти головы хоть что-то, кроме волейбола и считал, что заслужил немного больше благодарности. Но за нее в дуэте Они и Канабо отвечал Хината.

― Потому что я тебя жду, ― насупился Кагеяма и развернулся, махнув рукой. ― Пошли.  
― Какие мы важные, ― хмыкнул он и, подхватив ключи, поспешил следом.

Вообще-то сегодня у него были другие планы: он хотел вернуться на последнее место происшествия. На стене в его комнате висело несколько карт. Одна из них охватывала весь Сендай целиком, а другая, масштабом крупнее, – только их район. Отмечая события последних месяцев, Цукишима заметил, что практически все они образовывали замкнутую кривую в окрестностях. И, если постараться, можно было вывести средний знаменатель – точку отправления и, возможно, даже адрес Героя.

И в то же время, подумал он, замешкавшись на лестнице, в последнее время не так уж часто получалось просто провести время вместе, никуда не торопясь и ни над чем не ломая голову.

― Подожди, ― окликнул он. ― Не ты один сегодня устал.

Кагеяма шумно вздохнул, но замедлился, дождавшись легкого прикосновения плеча к плечу. К третьему году он почти догнал Цукишиму в росте, и тот внимательно следил за каждым убывающим миллиметром своего превосходства.

Это было очень похоже на Кагеяму: позвать куда-то, а потом молчать. Иногда сосредоточенно, а иногда как сейчас – как будто тишина была самым естественным в мире состоянием и ее ни в коем случае нельзя было нарушать. Иногда Цукишима чувствовал себя в его компании неуютно, и тишину поначалу поддерживал с вызовом, превращая ее в игру в молчанку. Сейчас она была ему даже на руку. На некоторые вопросы Кагеямы, сложно было найти ответ. 

Иногда, как сегодня, тот был задумчивым, и слова вплетались в тишину между ними, словно и не нарушая её. Как фоновый шум ветра и длинный шорох шин по асфальту.

― Уже решил, что будешь делать после выпуска? ― спросил Кагеяма и сам же утвердительно кивнул: ― наверняка решил.

― Я рассматриваю варианты, ― дипломатично ответил Цукишима.

Они синхронно помахали тренеру Укаю, проходя мимо его магазинчика, и тот молча пригрозил им кулаком. Цукишима мимоходом почесал под мордочкой растянувшуюся на заборе кошку. Кагеяма потянулся было следом, но та возмущенно его обшипела.

Небо заволокли тучи, и воздух пах приближающимся дождем.

― А ты? ― спросил Цукишима.

Отчасти из вежливости, отчасти потому что ему правда было интересно, но он знал, что спрашивать о таком глупо. Конечно, у Кагеямы уже были десятки вариантов: любой команде только в радость заполучить его в свой состав. Но возможно, немного конкретики ему бы не помешало.

― Да, ― ответил Кагеяма, сморгнув первые капли дождя. ― Я буду в Токио.  
― Уже выбрал команду? ― спросил Цукишима, ускоряя шаг.

Редкие капли переходили в легкую морось, а значит, совсем скоро дождь зарядит в полную силу.

― Я рассматриваю варианты, ― ухмыльнулся Кагеяма, жестом поправляя невидимые очки.

И тут же, спохватившись, достал из сумки автоматический зонт, осторожно раскрывая его. Дождь к тому времени грозился перейти в настоящий ливень.

Цукишима ухмыльнулся в ответ и, дождавшись короткого приглашения, подошел вплотную, перехватывая зонт в свои руки.

― Так удобнее, ― пояснил он, все еще держась за оставшиеся между ними сантиметры разницы.

До дома Цукишимы добежали почти без потерь, толкаясь плечами и обдавая ботинки брызгами грязи. Кагеяма довел его до самого крыльца и замешкался.

Из разновидностей тишины между ними эта была как раз той, которую, Цукишима знал, нужно было разбить. Что-то вроде затишья перед бурей и предчувствия скорой грозы: он пока не готов был знать, что следовало за этим звеняще тревожным моментом.

― До завтра, ― сказал Цукишима, поспешно отступая под полоску крыши.  
― Да, ― кивнул Кагеяма, рассеивая наваждение.

Он невесомо хлопнул Цукишиму по мокрому плечу и ушел, напоследок чавкнув ботинком по свежей грязи.

Цукишима проводил взглядом его растворяющуюся в стене дождя спину и зацепился глазами за быстро размывающийся след, выхваченный полоской света из приоткрытой двери.

Дома он первым делом принял ванну, переоделся в сухое и проверил городской форум. В подразделе происшествий кто-то прямо сейчас писал о том, как Герой (а так его звал про себя только Цукишима) спас ребенка от удара молнии. Новость быстро затерялась в десятке других. Все же это был не очередной подвиг Девочки-волшебницы с огромным фан-клубом, который провисел бы в актуальном как минимум до утра. В их странном мире, где сверхъестественное хитрым образом мешалось со здоровым скепсисом, такое было в порядке вещей.

Возможно, новость даже была фейком, но он все равно проверил координаты – все произошло совсем недалеко. Он поставил новую точку – пока что карандашом, – на карте района, висевшей над полкой с коллекцией энциклопедий про травоядных динозавров. Завтра он обязательно наведается на место.

Почему Герой был для него так важен? Опуская то, что он был своего рода отдушиной, безопасной территорией в собственной голове, куда Цукишима сбегал от более реальных проблем, тот спас ему жизнь, и этого вполне хватало.

Сендай всегда считался довольно безопасным местом – все сверхъестественные аномалии находились от него на равноудаленном расстоянии. И в отличие от Токио, где Красавицы-воины ежедневно сражались с различного калибра монстрами и упырями, а иногда даже с инопланетянами, у города почти не было защитников. Редко, но все же случалось, и сюда добирался заблудившийся гуль, и тогда обычно не обходилось без жертв. Статистика же оставалась довольно оптимистичной и, конечно, Цукишима никогда не подумал бы, что попадет именно в эти миллионные доли процента.

Это случилось в начале третьего года. В тот день тоже было пасмурно, хотя прогнозы обещали безоблачную погоду вплоть до поздней весны. Цукишима отчетливо помнил, что небо, до этого ясное, разом потемнело, а над ним самим нависла низкая туча. Он ускорял шаг, но никак не мог выйти из её тени и, даже перейдя на бег, все равно не смог оторваться. Тогда бежать его гнал не страх, а инстинкт – единственная мысль в звеняще пустой голове: не останавливаться.

Туча все сгущалась, неравномерно темнела и в ее серых завихрениях Цукишиме стали чудиться провалы глаз. Но даже тогда ему не стало по-настоящему страшно.

Страх, парализующий и холодный, пришел, когда на плечо, мокро скользнув по щеке, прямо из тучи опустился тяжелый сочащийся слюной язык. Хотелось закричать, но Цукишима не смог открыть даже рта, как завороженный глядя на медленно открывающуюся перед лицом пасть. Она неминуемо приближалась, а он все не мог пошевелиться.

Пока не увидел, как в отражении ее белых зубов мелькнул ярко синий отблеск.

Пасть застонала, обдавая его смрадом, и Цукишима, сбросив оцепенение, сделал судорожный шаг назад, падая на землю. Туча двинулась было за ним, но тут же скоп синих колючих молний показался снова – впиваясь в серые бока, жаля тучу и заставляя ее уродливо извиваться. Пока она билась и дрожала, Цукишиму подхватил человек в черном. Не без труда поднял его, взяв под руки, и поволок до ближайшего дома с горящими окнами. Опустил его у стены и, перед тем как скрыться, заглянул в лицо.

Цукишима запомнил только обеспокоенный внимательный взгляд в прорези маски и черную одежду, совсем не похожую на супергеройский костюм: кроссовки, плотные лосины под широкими шортами, худи поверх водолазки под горло, самостоятельно сшитая маска и перчатки. Если бы не две последних детали, он мог бы решить, что спас его обычный прохожий, возвращавшийся с вечерней пробежки.

Перчатки, пожалуй, отличались от всего остального явно наспех и без энтузиазма собранного костюма. Кольчужные. Очень добротные, с самостоятельно сделанными отверстиями на кончиках пальцев. Позже, наблюдая за Героем и зарисовывая их в ежедневнике, Цукишима понял, что в них были отверстия, устроенные по клапанному механизму. Под напором концентрированной энергии они открывались, но почти сразу же захлопывались, надежно защищая пальцы.

И все же лучше всего Цукишима запомнил именно взгляд, полный неподдельного волнения. Неравнодушный и трогательно растерянный – вот, что тогда врезалось в его память. Выжглось в ней и не забудется, наверное, до тех пор, пока он не сможет посмотреть в эти глаза еще раз.

Цукишима прекрасно понимал, что Герой, скорее всего, его даже не запомнил. Он был всего лишь еще одним человеком в череде спасенных. И это было правильно, иначе как избежать выгорания? Для героев особенным мог стать разве что тот, кого спасти не удалось. И, тем не менее, эгоистичное желание снова увидеть его вытесняло все остальные доводы. Просто еще один взгляд – глаза в глаза. Большего он не просил.

Цукишима уснул с этой мыслью и следующим утром чувствовал себя простуженным, но все же заставил себя выбраться из кровати раньше обычного.

Место из вчерашней новости оказалось еще ближе, чем он думал: клочок земли позади комбини, куда они с Ямагучи иногда заходили вечером. 

Первым делом он обошел вокруг одинокие качели, стараясь не вляпаться в подсыхающие на солнце лужи. Не найдя там ничего интересного, кроме темнеющей на земле вмятины, – места вхождения тока, он решил пойти другим путем.  
В комбини еще не прошла пересменка, и сонный продавец был явно не рад ранним покупателям. 

Цукишима вежливо улыбнулся ему, поздоровавшись, и выложил на кассу наспех выбранные клубничные булочки.

― Говорят, у вас вчера было жарко?  
― Ничего не видел, ― безразлично ответил продавец. ― Работал.  
― Даже молнии не заметили? ― картинно удивился Цукишима. ― Я слышал, она едва не ударила в ребенка.  
― А. Молнию видел, как же. Да, девочке повезло, что ее спас этот странный парень.

Цукишима поморщился от того, с каким пренебрежением это прозвучало. Продавец произносил «странный» как «извращенец». Хотелось сказать ему, что этот человек вообще-то вчера спас жизнь. Но он только вежливо покивал и добавил:

― Что же этот парень?  
― А что он?  
― Не разглядели его? Все-таки не каждый день такое случается.

Продавец недвусмысленно покосился на настенные часы.

― Оставил девочку у дверей и исчез. Темно, а он весь в черном – конечно, не разглядел! Естественно, полиции не дождался. Они геройствуют, а разбираться потом мне.  
― А что за девочка была?  
― Не запомнил я её, ― ворчливо ответил мужчина. ― Я недавно здесь работаю и еще не знаю всех соседей!  
― Понятно, ― протянул Цукишима с легким разочарованием.

Он хотел было вернуться еще раз к качелям, но заметил под козырьком комбини следы на подсохшей земле: большой и глубокий и два поменьше рядом. Левее от них было еще несколько – целой протоптанной дорожкой, но эти стояли особняком.

Он присел перед ними на корточки и на всякий случай сфотографировал. Совсем не обязательно, что след принадлежал Герою, но и сбрасывать со счетов эту версию не стоило. 

Чем дольше Цукишима смотрел на след, тем больше крепло в нем ощущение дежавю. Он не помнил в точности вчерашнего следа Кагеямы, но сознание так и норовило связать два случайных события в одну цепочку. Отогнав от себя эту мысль, он, тем не менее, попытался воспроизвести в памяти вчерашний вечер. Рисунок подошвы точно отличался – Цукишима не раз видел на свежей земле следы, оставляемые волейбольными кроссовками Кагеямы. Но глубина следа и нажим были похожими.

Возможно, информация даже была полезной, ведь теперь можно было предположить вес Героя. Еще на Герое абсолютно точно всегда были высокие беговые кроссовки, тогда как у Кагеямы за все время тренировочных лагерей он ни разу таких не видел. Тот всегда носил одну и ту же волейбольную модель, покупая такую же новую, когда старая пара изнашивалась. Это, конечно, ничего не значило. Он и сам с трудом понимал, почему с такой готовностью вдруг начал всерьез обдумывать кандидатуру Кагеямы. Возможно, как и со следами, сознание просто стремилось найти связь между двумя самыми интересными для него людьми.

Цукишима присел на качели, аккуратно внес в ежедневник примерные параметры возможного Героя: рост и вес Кагеямы он знал наизусть.

Утро все еще было слишком ранним.

Пока он, не спеша, шел в холм, улицы понемногу просыпались. Скоро сзади послышалось жужжание велосипедных шин и мимо, широко помахав, пронесся Хината. Кагеяма бежал следом за ним. Ветер трепал его волосы, и Цукишима не сразу понял, что именно в нем изменилось.

― Что смешного? ― пробурчал Кагеяма, останавливаясь рядом.

Его волосы по-прежнему стояли непослушным жестким чубом.

― Тебя окунули головой в шредер, Король? ― спросил Цукишима, успокоившись.  
― Это имидж, ― веселился Хината, нарезая вокруг них круги. ― Кагеяма обновился!

Лицо Кагеямы все больше темнело.

― Мне так удобнее, ― независимо ответил он, не забыв, однако, подставить Хинате подножку. ― И хватит уже смеяться!  
― Хочу пожать руку твоему парикмахеру, ― ухмыльнулся Цукишима.

Они снова шли нога в ногу. Привычка ловить темп Кагеямы, выработанная на площадке, незаметно перекочевала и в повседневную жизнь. Он не раз с легким смешком замечал, что, возвращаясь домой, они вчетвером часто шли одним стройным рядом. Если, конечно, Ямагучи не подстраивался под шаг Ячи, и они оба все больше не отставали от остальных, уверенные, что делают это незаметно.

― Меня мама подстригла, ― ответил Кагеяма, будто специально копая себе яму.

Тут не удержался бы даже святой!

Остаток пути они с Хинатой дразнили Кагеяму, наблюдая, как тот пытался держать лицо, но все больше распалялся.

Мысли о Герое совсем вылетели из головы, но Цукишима вернулся к ним на перемене, уверенный, что ничего важного не пропустит. Все интересное чаще случалось вечером, и только на каникулах разброс мелких подвигов совсем не зависел от времени, из чего он сделал вывод, что Герой был студентом или школьником. 

На тренировке места для посторонних мыслей и вовсе не осталось. Это было новым правилом его жизни: для волейбола голова должна оставаться чистой и трезвой. Ум и быстрый анализ были для него такими же инструментами, как руки для Кагеямы или ноги для Хинаты.

За время в клубе Цукишима изменился и даже готов был это признать. Тогда, на пороге старшей школы, он и предположить не мог, что на третьем году все еще будет играть. Сейчас нужно было все силы вкладывать в последний рывок к своему будущему и, тем не менее, он и думать не мог о том, чтобы уйти.

Слова Кагеямы, сказанные на первых их национальных, въелись в память и, наверное, в сердце. Он сказал: «Я хочу победить с этой командой». И Цукишима хотел того же.

Он хотел оставаться частью этой команды, хотя и понимал, что отчасти лукавил. Такое случалось, наверное, раз в жизни: идеальная комбинация людей, рядом с которыми рождалось чувство силы и непобедимости. Людей, которые стирали преграды одним своим присутствием. И каким-то образом он был уверен, что потеря этого чувства принесет будущему ему куда больший ущерб, чем недобор пары баллов на экзаменах (чего он твердо намеревался не допустить).

После тренировки Цукишима застал Кагеяму перед зеркалом, медитирующим над своей челкой и, не удержавшись, прыснул, проходя мимо. Про себя он решил, что тому даже шло, но конечно, сообщать об этом не стал.

Кагеяма вскинулся и дернул его за рукав, получив в ответ тычок локтем под ребра.

На этой привычной ноте, не сказав друг другу ни слова, но с чувством выполненного долга они разошлись.

Цукишима – домой, а Кагеяма остался с Ямагучи помогать первогодкам.

Несколько дней прошло в спокойной суете: ничего не случалось, Герой не давал о себе знать. Тренировки и дополнительные занятия шли сплошной чередой. К тому же нужно было думать об организации тренировочных лагерей. В Токийском их по-прежнему ждали. Теперь, кроме них, из Мияги туда ездили еще и Датеко. Но до полноценного лагеря было еще далеко, и Ямагучи планировал несколько выездов в пределах префектуры, и Цукишима иногда помогал им с Ячи, Такедой-сенсеем и тренером в организации и подбивании бюджета.

Приходилось задерживаться еще больше и на время прекратить занятия с Кагеямой и Хинатой. Покидал клуб он глубоко затемно. Как правило, с теми же двумя волейбольными маньяками, для которых не существовало нормального человеческого расписания. Возвращались тоже вместе – Ямагучи убегал провожать Ячи. Цукишима не искал компании, но Кагеяма всегда дожидался его. Хината тоже был с ними, но иногда ему нужно было встречать сестру, и он уносился вперед, поднимая клубы пыли колесами велосипеда.

Такие дни, как сегодня, когда он шел абсолютно один, были настоящей редкостью. И, пожалуй, Цукишима даже ценил их за возможность прогуляться до дома под составленные годы назад плейлисты. Он с легкой усмешкой проводил взглядом виновато помахавшего ему Ямагучи. Тот держал прозрачно-розовый зонт над головой Ячи, хотя дождь еще не успел начаться, и смешно поправлял то и дело выбивающийся край шарфа. Перед тем, как они скрылись за поворотом, Цукишима успел увидеть, как Ячи нерешительно опустила руку на запястье Ямагучи. Оба вспыхнули как новогодние фонарики.

Закатное небо окрасилось в розовый, и Цукишима не сразу заметил короткое рыжее зарево на горизонте. Естественно, он никогда не пошел бы на свет, но следом за вспышкой он увидел знакомое синее свечение.

Всей глупости идеи это не отменяло, но в нем жила какая-то классическая уверенность, что уж Герой точно не даст ему пострадать. Он не знал этого человека, но верил в него больше, чем в кого бы то ни было.

По мере приближения, вспышки дополнялись звуками и запахами: будто где-то рядом работала трансформаторная будка. Гудение и потрескивание терялось в утробном рычании. Воздух пах гарью.

Мимо притаившегося на приличном расстоянии Цукишимы пролетел настоящий файербол! Только усилием он сдержал пораженный вздох. Существо, из чьей пасти вырывались огненные очереди, напомнило ожившего покемона – как если бы Чаризард был зеленым и склизким.

Цукишима спрятался, прижавшись спиной к стене. Он волновался за Героя – тот еще ни разу не сталкивался с настолько опасным противником. Но снова выглядывать не решался: заметь его кто-то из них, все только бы усложнилось.

Судя по всему, дела у Героя шли неважно. Он выглядел измотанным, и синие молнии с перебоями срывались с его пальцев неровным скопом. Когда Цукишима набрался смелости снова проверить, на чьей стороне преимущество, он увидел, как Герой, уклонившись от одного файербола, пропустил другой, шедший следом, но успел прикрыться рукой и неуловимо знакомым движением отбить его в землю самым запястьем. 

По всему выходило, что Герою не победить, и Цукишима замешкался: как ему следовало поступить? Он ничем не смог бы помочь и даже помешал бы. Ближайшая действующая Девочка-волшебница жила в другой префектуре, и даже если бы он смог послать ей сигнал о помощи, нажав тревожную кнопку на личном сайте, она все равно не успела бы вовремя. Не найдя решения лучше, Цукишима вызвал полицию и с тяжелым сердцем вернулся домой. 

Весь вечер он не находил себе места, отслеживая все новостные порталы, но те предсказуемо молчали. Сверхъестественные происшествия не были в юрисдикции полиции и обычно их не спешили освещать, если только они не были связаны с громким именем – жертвы или Девочки-воина. Ночью он долго ворочался и не мог сомкнуть глаз, а наутро проспал тренировку.

На вечернюю он пошел из чистого желания хотя бы на время очистить голову. На удивление, даже Кагеяма воздержался от комментариев по поводу утреннего пропуска, хоть Цукишиме отчасти и хотелось сцепиться с ним языками. Тот сегодня играл на противоположной стороне, и, наблюдая за ним, Цукишима понемногу успокаивался. Вид его отточенных движений всегда вселял уверенность и мог загнать любое волнение на самые задворки.  
Пожалуй, дело было в конкретности Кагеямы: казалось, он всегда знал, чего хотел – родился с этим знанием и методично шел к его воплощению, не распыляясь ни на что другое. Рядом с таким человеком неизбежно рождалось ощущение надежности.

Наверное, он слишком засмотрелся, потому что Кагеяма поймал его взгляд и удержал его. Может быть, не только у Цукишимы были проблемы и не только он находил им странные решения, потому что, чем дольше они смотрели друг на друга, тем больше Кагеяму оставляла совсем легкая, но все же заметная зажатость. Он расправил плечи и наконец-то начал выглядеть естественно: продолжением площадки, её чистым воплощением.

Загоревшись, он с вызовом пробил блок Цукишимы, и тот не мог не ответить ему колючей улыбкой. 

― Отыграемся! ― воинственно сказал Хината.

Кагеяма дал неловкое пять, стоящему у сетки Ямагучи, и Цукишима заметил ссадины на его запястье и широкий пластырь, спрятанный за длинным рукавом.

Тревожные звоночки в его голове превратились в огромные колокола, трезвонящие в канун Обона.

― Что с рукой, Король? ― спросил он после тренировки.

Кагеяма, стягивающий через голову кофту, вздрогнул.

― Ты точно очкарик? ― спросил он, уходя от ответа.  
― Так что? ― проигнорировал его Цукишима.  
― Обжегся.

Сделав вид, что его ответ удовлетворил, Цукишима медленно застегнул рубашку. Попрощался с убегающими кохаями и даже успел с издевательской улыбкой приподнять Хинату, пытающегося достать мяч с крыши шкафчика.

Все это время он украдкой наблюдал за Кагеямой, который быстро переоделся и бесшумно прошмыгнул за дверь.

Цукишима же быстро распрощался со всеми и ушел следом. Конечно, он не собирался ни за кем следить. Да Кагеяма и не дал ему такого шанса. Он стоял у двери и, выйдя. Цукишима сразу наткнулся на него, поймав мягкий растерянный взгляд. Увидев его, Кагеяма тут же принял свой обычный вид.

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Шли в молчании до самого дома Цукишимы, и перед прощанием Кагеяма снова выглядел потерянным, будто собирался что-то сказать или сделать, но никак не решался. Ему было даже интересно, что будет, если он все же когда-нибудь позволит этому случиться.

― Кагеяма, ― позвал он.

И тот вскинулся, вглядываясь в его лицо.

― Хочешь что-то сказать?  
― Нет, ― помотал головой тот, однако выглядел при этом не слишком уверенно.  
― Тогда чего ждешь?  
― Я не знаю, ― ответил Кагеяма и сконфуженно добавил, выбивая почву из-под ног: ― хочу еще немного постоять тут. С тобой.

Кажется, момент, который Цукишима так старательно отсрочивал, все-таки наступил. Не хватало только раскатов грома.

Цукишима молча развернулся и кивком позвал Кагеяму следовать за собой. Они прошли на задний двор – туда, где он когда-то под влиянием брата впервые заинтересовался волейболом.

Он присел на веранду, и Кагеяма опустился рядом. К его удаче, мама еще не заметила их.

Кагеяма сцепил руки и опустил их на колени. Его запястье было перебинтовано и, судя по всему, доставляло ему немало неудобств. Цукишиме захотелось дотронуться до него, проследить пальцами контур бинта, но конечно он никогда не решился бы на это. Все, на что его хватило, это опустить руку на пол между ними и как будто невзначай задеть пальцами ногу Кагеямы. Тот, почувствовав это, придвинулся ближе, устало опустил голову, и Цукишима, не удержавшись, взъерошил волосы у него на затылке.

Из Кагеямы как будто разом вынули стержень, и ему определенно не нравилось видеть его таким. Хотелось подставить плечо, но он в полном праве был сделать это только на площадке. Вне ее они даже не были друзьями.

И если Кагеяма искал поддержки, он явно пришел не по адресу. Потому что, когда он вдруг тяжело уперся затылком в его плечо, Цукишима задеревенел, и Кагеяма быстро отстранился.

― Я пойду, ― сказал он, одним пружинистым движением поднимаясь на ноги. ― Не отлынивай завтра, Цукишима.

На следующий день он вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, и у Цукишимы это вызвало одновременно и облегчение, и разочарование.  
Что бы ни хотел сказать ему Кагеяма, сейчас точно было не время. С другой стороны, когда если не сейчас?

Его жизнь снова вернулась в привычное русло, и он дорожил этим спокойствием, тем не менее, зная, что если Кагеяма все же озвучит то, что витало между ними в последнее время даже слишком ощутимо, он не сможет отказать.

О Герое он, конечно, беспокоился, но после совпадения с запястьем Кагеямы, он старался наконец-то абстрагироваться и посмотреть на себя со стороны. Если вдруг они окажутся одним человеком, это будет уже слишком для него одного.

На носу был выезд в окрестную турбазу. Туристический сезон еще не начался, и один из клиентов Шимады, работавший там, с радостью договорился для них на пару дней. Естественно не бесплатно, но по очень удачной цене. Клубных взносов вполне хватило, чтобы покрыть стоимость, и никому даже не пришлось подрабатывать.

В автобусе Цукишима сидел с Хинатой. Ямагучи ехал с Ячи в самой голове автобуса, а он ушел в хвост. Хината, как всегда, был отвратительно бодрым, но Цукишима любил ездить вместе с ним. Тот обычно всю дорогу был смирным и уважал чужой сон. Беспокойно ерзал иногда, но большую часть времени чатился с кем-то в лайне. По сравнению с остальными храпящими и сопящими как поезда альтернативами, он был меньшим из зол.

Кагеяма сидел перед ними, и Цукишима, клюя носом, перемежал виды из окна с видами на его неподвижный затылок.

Хината растолкал его, когда все уже покинули автобус.

― Я забрал твои вещи, Цукки, ― улыбнулся ему Ямагучи, считавший на выходе первогодок.  
― Спасибо, ― сказал он, зевая.

Команда жалась сонной толпой. Кто-то зевал, заражая других. Кто-то разминал затекшее тело. Хината стоял между ним и Кагеямой, маятником врезаясь боками то в одного, то в другого. Переглянувшись, они зажали его плечами.

Расстояние от парковки до их комнат было довольно приличным, и почти все утро у них ушло только на перетаскивание вещей и расселение.

Тренировку назначили после обеда, и Цукишиме пришлось искать свои вещи среди горы сваленных на пол рюкзаков. Ямагучи сказал, где оставил их, но в этом бардаке он не мог найти даже свою белую спортивную сумку.

Разгребая чужие вещи, Цукишима увидел кое-что смутно знакомое. Приглядевшись, он понял, что это были свернутые перчатки, оставленные в боковом кармане чьего-то рюкзака. Те самые, кольчужные. И даже отверстия на пальцах были в точности такими, какими он их зарисовал. Сомнений не оставалось.

Не то чтобы Цукишима был шокирован. Сейчас он понимал, что внутренне, с каждым новым совпадением, давно готовил себя к этому. Но все равно чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи. Не мог не чувствовать.

Ему нужно было время для того, чтобы привыкнуть к этому тяжело осевшему в груди знанию.

Он отставил рюкзак Кагеямы в сторону и продолжил искать свои вещи.

Вечерняя тренировка на воздухе вымотала всех, и они голодными и уставшими зомби ввалились в столовую, чтобы помочь Ячи с готовкой.

Пока та варила рис, они успели начистить овощи и грибы.

Глядя, как ловко Кагеяма нарезал морковь, Цукишима, неприлично долго возившийся с одной картофелиной, спросил:

― Как твоя рука?

И тут же спохватился. Еще утром он готов был ничего знать, а сейчас, забывшись, задавал провокационные вопросы. С Кагеямой у него всегда было так.

― Хорошо, ― ответил тот, закатывая рукав до локтя и демонстрируя чистое запястье. ― На мне все быстро заживает.  
― Да ты супергерой, ― ухмыльнулся Цукишима, не понимая, куда его несет, но не в силах остановиться.

Кагеяма напрягся. Нож едва не вылетел из его резко замершей над доской руки.

― Глупости, ― буркнул он и продолжил нарезать морковь с удвоенным усердием. ― Я думал, ты с собакой сравнишь.

Быстро расправившись со своей партией, он встал, и больше с Цукишимой они не говорили.

На следующее утро тоже. И весь лагерь перебрасывались разве что дежурными фразами да говорили на площадке. Кагеяма его избегал, и Цукишима даже был ему за это благодарен.

После того разговора он чувствовал легкий мандраж. У него слегка подрагивали руки от охватившего его волнения, и, в конце концов, его прогнали с кухни, решив, что он своими темпами саботирует готовку и наказывает голодных кохаев.

К третьему дню лагеря волнение успело улечься и больше не мешало думать. Кагеяма тоже стал значительно спокойнее. Он даже перестал сторониться Цукишимы.

Они снова дежурно препирались у раковин по утрам, толкаясь локтями. Кагеяма снова безуспешно пытался раззадорить его на пробежках, когда уставал соревноваться с Хинатой. Снова устало опирался иногда на него плечом. Все было правильно, и Цукишима, наконец, успокоился. Но как всегда и бывает, зря. 

В последнюю ночь Кагеяма разбудил его, буквально выдернув с футона, и прижав палец к губам, позвал за собой. Не проснувшийся до конца Цукишима сонно плелся следом, пока тот вел его по коридорам. Они вышли на улицу. Холодный ночной воздух враз согнал остатки сонливости, и Цукишима, все еще одетый в пижаму, зябко поежился, но Кагеяма оперативно накинул на его плечи свою толстовку.

Они прошли еще дальше, обойдя здание вокруг, прежде чем наконец-то остановиться.

― Ты все знаешь, ― без предисловий сказал Кагеяма, застыв напротив и сложив руки на груди.  
― Знаю что? ― попытался дать заднюю он.  
― Не прикидывайся.  
― Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
― Цукишима! ― разозлившись, прикрикнул Кагеяма, но тут же с глубоким вздохом взял себя в руки.

Он сделал шаг навстречу, подошел почти вплотную и потянулся к нему. Цукишима едва подавил порыв отшатнуться, но Кагеяма только сунул руку в карман толстовки, которую накинул ему на плечи, и достал оттуда знакомую маску.

Неловко надел ее, взъерошив и без того растрепанные волосы. И только тут Цукишима заметил, что на нем были те же черные беговые кроссовки, широкие шорты и плотные лосины. А на нем самом – та самая худи.

Кагеяма застыл перед ним и, хоть Цукишима и не видел его лица, он понимал, что тот сейчас ждал его реакции.

― Закопаешь меня теперь прямо тут? 

Кагеяма все еще молчал, и Цукишима, наконец, решился посмотреть в эти глаза в прорезях маски: в них застыло ожидание, в любой момент готовое перейти в колючую оборону. Всего одно его желание – и оно сбылось.

― Это то, о чем ты не решался мне сказать? ― наконец, выдавил он из себя, даже не пытаясь скрыть разочарование.

И Кагеяма отрицательно помотал головой. Он приподнял маску, открывая нижнюю половину лица, и решительно подошел еще ближе.

На этом вся его решительность закончилась. Он замер и, словно не зная, куда себя деть, осторожно взял Цукишиму за руку и мягко сжал ее в своей. Смотрел куда-то мимо, сверлил взглядом носки собственных кроссовок. Он волновался и, тем не менее, рука его оставалась сухой и твердой. Надежной и согревающей.

Между ними снова повисла знакомая тишина, но Цукишима наконец-то знал, что делать.

Изо всех сил стараясь не показать своего смятения, он подался вперед и неловко накрыл губы Кагеямы своими, внутренне радуясь, что хотя бы не промахнулся. Тот почти до боли сжал взметнувшимися руками его плечи – так, что Цукишима не смог бы отстраниться, даже если захотел. Маска, все еще скрывавшая верхнюю половину лица, была мягкой и приятной на ощупь, и Цукишима потерся о нее щекой. 

Они все еще стояли, неловко прижавшись друг к другу, пока Кагеяма, зажмурившись, не решился провести языком по его дрогнувшим в улыбке губам. Цукишима интуитивно приоткрыл рот, позволяя втянуть себя, наконец, в настоящий и от этого не менее неловкий и неумелый поцелуй. Приятное возбуждение пузырилось в груди и норовило вырваться оттуда нервным смехом.

Несмотря на то, что он уже несколько дней как знал правду, только сейчас она осела в груди правильным грузом. Цукишима так давно искал своего Героя, а тот все это время был настолько близко, что впору было чувствовать себя Лоис Лейн.

Кагеяма открыл вспыхнувшие синим глаза, а следом за ними, как по цепочке, засветилось все его тело.

Цукишима стоял в вихре этого уютного сияния, завороженно глядя на шокированного не меньше Кагеяму, и чувствовал, что все наконец-то стало правильным.

Слова были не нужны: он все видел своими глазами. И наслаждался тишиной.


End file.
